Лемон Хартс/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png LemonHeartswithFriends S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie -What- It's good!- S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Приглашение на бал The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Lightning Hearts S1E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Сбор урожая Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png Заносчивый грифон Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Хвастунишка The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Укрощение дракона Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Последний день зимы The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png Осенний забег Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Рождённая для успеха Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Шоу талантов Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png ‎ Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Секреты дружбы Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Rarity denied entry S1E20.png Rarity well forget you S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png Photo Finish yells S1E20.png Птица Феникс Rarity shocked S1E22.png Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png История знаков отличия The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Самый лучший вечер Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей